Jack Frost
by RandomWriter101
Summary: Jack keeps getting flashes about his past, what happens when a certain child wants to know more than Jack's willing to tell? And why is it Jamie is starting to look so familiar. Sucky title and summary I know.


**A/N: I just watched Rise of the Guardians and just felt inspired to write this. Plus when Jamie and Jack are in Jamie's room I noticed that Jamie kinda looked a lot like Jack, but with brown eyes and brown hair. Hmmmm... interesting.**

**Footnote: It has been brought to my attention my mistake. The original story had Jack's sister's name as Pippa. Oops my bad guys, her name isn't Pippa my bad so I fixed it all. Enjoy!**

Jack had to admit it, being a Guardian wasn't half bad. He had always thought that the Guardians were about deadlines and rules, but going through this adventure he found it stood for so much more. He liked protecting the children and giving them the most fun he could. Downside: he wasn't able to mess with his powers to have his own fun anymore (Bunny made sure of that). Upside: He could finally be seen, and that was the best.

Somehow word about him had gotten around, so he let some kids get a glimpse of him. He really liked traveling the world and getting to know some of the kids, but none were better than the first kid, the first one that believed in him.

Jamie Bennet was the first kid who had believed in him. He already had had a soft spot in the new Guardian's heart. Jack could never explain it, he just really liked Jamie, was always pulled to him whenever he would go home.

Thinking of home Jack felt a pang of pain as he landed on the newly frozen lake. This lake, this lake was where it happened, the last time he ever saw his sister. It would happen at random, a word, or object, smell or sound, he would be hit with memories. They were coming less and less as his past still tried to fit comfortably in his mind. He remembered everything the instant he opened the container holding his teeth, but they still had yet to... settle.

He remembered his sister, all too clearly. She was so sweet and cute. He daydreamed about her often. Her round face, her shiny brown hair, and most importantly, her big brown eyes. Unfortunately every time he thought of her, it would always end with him seeing the fear and distraught as he fell into the lake. He would search and search in his memories since becoming Jack Frost but could never remember seeing her or running _through_ her.

"Jack?" Jack's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Yes?" He asked quietly, praying it to be the voice of his sister.

But it wasn't his sister, instead Jamie was walking toward him, a big smile on his face. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The young boy asked as he walked up to the Guardian of Fun.

Jack gave a small laugh. "Not much, just thinking." Jamie sat down with him on the ice, tilting his head to one side he examined his new friend. "What're you thinking about?"

"Eh, just stuff," he smiled and looked at the kid. It may have been a year, but he seemed so much bigger. Jack ruffled up Jamie's hair. "You know you're getting bigger and bigger every time I visit," he teased him playfully. "Maybe the next time I come here you'll be all grown up and won't believe in us anymore." Jack had meant it as a joke, but he regretted the words when he saw the serious look on Jamie's face.

"You know I'll never forget you. Any of you. Seeing you guys, it really made life different for me. I'll always believe in you guys." Even though he was young he seemed to speak like he had the meaning of life already figured out. Standing up Jack picked up his staff. "Yeah, look I just meant it as a joke. Now lets go have some fun."

Jamie laughed as he stood up. "You're always playing tricks." Jack stopped abruptly as he looked at his young friend. He instantly got a flash of his sister.

"_You're always playing tricks."_

Jamie stopped and looked at Jack, his eyes wide with worry. "Jack are you okay?"

Those big brown eyes, they seemed so familiar to him, but they weren't. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Then he looked below him, expecting the ice to start cracking, but nothing happened. Taking a big deep breath he looked back at Jamie, a bit embarrassed by his reaction.

"I'm fine Jamie. Really." He looked around the lake then back at Jamie. "Let's go have some fun," he said with more enthusiasm than he felt.

He and the others spent the day like they had before he had become a Guardian, except now... _he_ was a target. It started to get late and pretty soon everyone started going home, except Jamie. Jamie had been looking at Jack strangely since their meeting at the pond. Now as everyone left Jamie looked as if he had something he wanted to say, but didn't know how.

Jack looked at him for a moment. "Jamie? What is it?"

Jamie took a deep breath before speaking. "How did you become Jack Frost?"

Jack was a bit taken back by the question. "Uh, why do you ask?" The child shrugged in response, "Just curious I guess."

"Then let me fix that," Jack said with a smile. "This is actually where I grew up," he gestured outwards with his arms. "It turns out Burgess was my home."

"Really?" Jamie gasped, then had a look of confusion. "What do you mean it turns out."

"I woke up in the lake," Jack got a far off look in his eyes as he remembered that night from so long ago. "I woke up in the lake. I didn't know who I was, except my name was Jack Frost. I didn't know who I was before that, but found out that I _was_ someone." He stood up and pointed into the distance with his staff. "I used to live in an old cottage right over there, within walking distance to the lake. It turns out I grew up here, I had a family and a sister."

Jamie smiled. "A sister, huh? Like Sophie?"

Jack nodded. "I guess she was about her age when I was yours," he ruffled up the boy's hair again. "She was a real sweet kid."

"Do you miss her?"

Jack froze where he was, literally he accidentally froze himself to the ground. Blushing slightly he defrosted himself and continued walking back to the lake with his friend. "Yeah, I miss her a lot. Wouldn't you miss Sophie?"

Jamie thought about the situation for a minute then nodded. "But if you had a life before this, how did you become_ Jack Frost_?"

"Uh, well..." Jack didn't really know how to tell his young friend what had happened exactly. "I was normal Jack one moment and then I wasn't, I couldn't remember how it happened. But the last thing I remember before waking up was her face."

"Wow, that's so weird, but cool." Jamie looked at his friend and smiled, then looked at the sky. "Sorry Jack, it's getting late and I need to get back home," with that the little boy started walking back towards his house.

"Hey Jamie!" The boy turned, hearing his name. "Yeah?"

"Always be there for Sophie. Even if she's a pain in the neck, she's your sister. Treat her right and don't be a bonehead all the time," he called out.

Jamie smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I promise Jack, see you... whenever." And with that he was gone.

Jack watched Jamie leave, but that feeling was still there. That feeling of recognition, his brown eyes and face looked so familiar. But as he said before, he hadn't known who he was, he would never be able to prove his theory.


End file.
